Préservatifs
by invi-chan
Summary: Ginji a une question, et Ban ne veut pas lui répondre. Mais notre blond préféré est déterminé à connaître la réponse, alors il part à sa recherche. Qu'estce que des préservatifs et comment on les utilise ?


Texte by Chesra Talasei

traduction by invi-chan

_**Préservatifs**_

Ban constata que Ginji était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Normalement, son partenaire blond était une personne heureuse et de bonne humeur. Mais à l'instant il semblait trop troublé pour l'utilisateur du Jagan.

« Okay, Ginji, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda-t-il finalement, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. »

Ginji cligna des yeux, paraissant toujours effrayé. « Hein ? Oh... ce n'est rien, Ban-chan. » Il sourit gentiment, et puis retourna dans son mode de réflexions.

Après quelques minutes, Ginji parla de nouveau... avec une très ennuyeuse question. « Ban-chan, c'est quoi des préservatifs ? A quoi servent-ils ? »

Ban s'étouffa presque avec son café qu'il était en train de boire. « Que-quoi ? »

Ginji le regarda fixement avec curiosité, comme si sa question était normale comme « Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? » ou « Pourquoi les oiseaux volent ? »

Mais non.

Sa question était...

« C'est quoi des préservatifs ? A quoi servent-ils ? Et comment les utilise-t-on ? »

« Euh... hum... » Ban voulait désespérement changer le sujet. Mince, Ginji était juste trop innocent pour son propre bien... « Hey, regarde ! Une camion de glace volant ! »

« Où ! »

La minute pendant laquelle Ginji se retourna, Ban fit un sprint vers la porte de l'Honky Tonk, laissant Natsumi et Paul déconcertés par sa soudaine disparition.

Ginji se retourna de nouveau, et cligna des yeux. « Où est Ban-chan ? »

Natsumi pointa la porte, faisant un geste avec son vilain petit chiffon, qu'elle utilisait toujours pour essuyer le contoir déjà propre de l'Honky Tonk. « Il est sorti en courant, Ginji. »

L'empereur de la foudre fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était de demander à quoi servaient les préservatifs et comment on les utilisait... » Paul, à ces mots, se faufilla lentement. « Ah ! Paul, Natsumi, c'est quoi des préservatifs ? »

Paul ravala sa salive. « Oh, attends, je pense que j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonner ! Je vais y aller ! » et il partit par la porte de derrière.

« Natsumi ? »

La fille frissonna. Uh-oh...

« Je ne savais pas que Paul avait un téléphone... » dit Ginji, en tenant son menton pensivement. « Alors, Natsumi, est-ce que tu-- »

« Je viens juste de recevoir un message télépathique qui me dit que je dois partir, tout de suite ! » annonça-t-elle soudainement, et elle partit, lançant son vilain petit chiffon, qu'elle utilisait toujours pour essuyer le contoir déjà propre de l'Honky Tonk, sur Ginji étonné de la voir disparaître.

Ginji fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi personne ne veut me répondre, » couina-t-il.

Puisque Ban, Natsumi et Paul n'étaient nulle part, Ginji décida d'aller chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à sa question. « Je vais partir et demander aux autres membres des VOLTS, »décida-t-il.

Donc il se précipita vers la demeure de Madoka, puisque c'était la plus près. Il fut instantanément accueilli par le chien. Quel était son nom déjà ? Chopin ? Mozart ? Beethoven ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça aussi, ces filles qui appelaient leur chien par un nom de musicien, d'abord ?

Shido tomba miraculeusement du ciel. « Ginji ! Je savais que c'était toi ! »

« Shido ! S'écria-t-il, comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? »

« Je pense que je t'ai senti, » expliqua Shido.

Ginji cligna des yeux. « Tu peux me sentir ? »

« Chaque personne a sa propre odeur distinct, tu sais... mais seuls ceux qui ont un odorat développé peuvent la sentir, » expliqua davantage Shido.

Ginji cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas Shido. « Donc... euh... tes sens ont grandi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit qu'ils étaient développés ! »

« Non, je veux dire-- Shido se tapa le front, peu importe. » Les deux marchèrent tranquillement dans le jardin, où ils furent reçus par Madoka.

« Shido ! Ginji ! Je savais que je vous avais entendu parler ! » dit-elle, cherchant à l'aveuglette à attraper quelque chose.

Chopin, ou Mozart, ou Beethoven, n'était nulle part en vue. La violoniste finit par se manger un mur.

« Madoka ! » Shido courut vers elle et l'éloigna du mur. « Es-tu blessée ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » Madoka lui sourit.

« C'est bien. » Shido laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Alors, Ginji... » Madoka se tourna vers leur visiteur- bon, en fait, là où elle croyait que Ginji était. Elle était en réalité en train de faire face au mur. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu vous demander si vous saviez ce qu'étaient des préservatifs et comment les utiliser, »demanda simplement Ginji.

Il y eut alors une embarassante pause.

Un lourd vent passa, envoyant un arbre au sol.

Les éclairs et la foudre craquèrent dans le ciel.

Il commençait à pleuvoir.

Et pourtant Madoka et Shido ne disaient rien.

« Madoka ? Shido ? » Ginji était à moitié effrayé d'avoir pu faire changer en pierre ses amis. Ils portaient toujours cette expression choquée, horrifiée sur leur visage. « Je suis désolé, je suppose que vous ne connaissais pas la réponse à ma question. Qui pensez-vous pouvoir me répondre- »

Soudainement, Shido sauta en l'air. « Tu sais quoi, Ginji ? Madoka et moi avons quelque chose à faire. Au revoir ! » Et il prit Madoka dans ses bras et courut au loin.

Ginji n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux avant que les deux ne furent plus qu'un point puis disparaissent.

Il haussa les épaules. Hé bien. Il y en a d'autres à qui demander.

Comme Kazuki et Jubei, bien sûr !

Ginji se rendit joyeusement à l'appartement que Kazuki et Jubei partageaient, en chantonnant gaiement 'Je ne peux pas attendre d'être roi!' du Roi Lion. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de découvrir la réponse à sa question !

Il sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment.

Personne ne répondit. Pas même un 'Attends une seconde !'

Alors il frappa, doucement.

Pas de réponse.

Puis il commença à taper contre la porte.

Ginji fit la moue. « KAZUKI ! JUBEI ! Cria-t-il, LAISSEZ-MOI RENTRER ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là peuvent bien faire pour ne même pas m'entendre ? Se plaignit-il, c'est ça. Je vais entrer quand même ! »

Et il força la porte à s'ouvrir.

Kazuki et Jubei étaient... dans leur lit. Enroulés dans un drap. Nu. Enlacés ? Ginji cligna des yeux. « Salut, vous deux. »

Les deux parurent réaliser qu'ils avaient un invité. « GINJI ! »crièrent-ils, un petit peu trop fort. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le blond les fixa. « J'ai sonné à la porte, frappé, crié vos noms, et vous ne m'entendiez pourtant pas ? »

« Nous, étions, euh..., Jubei avait l'air embarassé, un peu occupé. »

« Ouais, occupé, » répéta Kazuki.

Ginji cligna des yeux. « Occupé à quoi faire ? »

Les deux toussèrent et regardèrent ailleurs.

Si Ginji ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était trop jeune pour le savoir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit..., commença Kazuki après une longue pause, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ginji sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je voulais vous poser une question ! »

« Vas-y. »

« C'est quoi des préservatifs ? »

Les criquets grésillèrent.

« Comment les utilise-t-on ? »

Plus de criquets grésillèrent.

« ... pourquoi veux-tu savoir, » demanda Jubei prudemment.

Ginji parut confus. « Je suis juste curieux. »

Jubei et Kazuki échangèrent un regard.

« Vous voyez, j'ai vu une pub pour des préservatifs la nuit dernière... commença hasardeusement Ginji, c'était dans une boîte et tout, et puis il y avait une fille, et puis il y avait un gars, et- »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils devaient arrêter Ginji avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Ils devaient le faire.

« Je me demandais, n'avions-nous pas promis de voir Madoka et Shido aujourd'hui ? » dit soudainement Jubei.

« En effet, mon amour ! Déclara Kazuki, allons-y et habillons-nous et partons ! » et ils coururent dans leur chambre, partirent avec leurs vêtements et sortirent de la maison à la vitesse de la lumière.

Ginji cligna des yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Ginji était maintenant en train de marcher dans la ville tel un pauvre petit chien abandonné. Qui pourrait l'aider à répondre à sa question ?

Il soupira. « Peut-être devrais-je aller au Mugenjô et demander de l'aide à MakubeX... » c'est sûr, MakubeX n'avait que 14 ans, mais il était un génie de l'informatique. Il DEVAIT savoir ce qu'étaient des préservatifs.

Alors qu'il marchait, Emishi sauta à terre. «How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"(1) demanda-t-il.

Ginji roula des yeux. « Cette blague devient vraiment ennuyeuse, Emishi. »

« Non, c'est faux ! »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Nan, c'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« VRAI ! »

« FAUX ! »

« VRAI ! »

« FAUX ! »

« C'est quoi des préservatifs ? »

« Fa-, Emishi cligna des yeux. Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que des préservatifs ? Répéta Ginji, tu vois, j'ai demandé à tout le monde, et personne ne m'a répondu... » Il remarque que Emishi avait silencieusement fait marche arrière. « Emishi ? Où vas-tu ? »

« A la partie de thé du chapelier fou ! » ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Emishi. « Au revoir, Ginji ! Le thé m'attends ! » et Emishi s'envola.

« Attendez une minute.. Emishi peut voler ! » s'exclama Ginji à personne en particulier.

Ginji se retrouva une nouvelle fois à l'Honky Tonk. Mais pas de chance. Ban, Paul ET Natsumi n'étaient pas revenus.

Heaven entra soudainement dans l'Honky Tonk. Elle leva un sourcil. « Où sont-ils tous ? »

Ginji haussa les épaules. « Ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire. »

Heaven cligna des yeux. « Oh... »

Les yeux de Ginji s'éclairèrent. « Heaven, puis-je te poser une question ? »

« ... Bien sûr... pourquoi pas ? »

C'était l'erreur de Heaven.

« Sais-tu ce que sont les préservatifs ? »

La plantureuse jeune femme resta là à le regarder. « Pardon ? »

« Les préservatifs, répéta Ginji, tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? »

Heaven regarda autour d'elle désespéremment à la recherche de quelque chose pour distraire le blond. Ou au pire pour une excuse plausible afin de disparaître. Une ampoule apparut. « Ginji, regarde, un vendeur de glace volant ! »

Ginji plia les bras. « Je ne tombera pas une seconde fois sur ça. »

Heaven jura. Que la personne qui a déjà utilisé cette excuse soit maudite ! Qu'il tombe d'une falaise !

Des kilomètres plus loin, Ban se retrouva à tomber d'une falaise au volant de sa voiture.

« Oh ! Mon portable ! » Heaven prit son téléphone en prétendant avoir un coup de fil.

« Il n'a même pas sonné, Heaven, » remarque Ginji.

« Heheheh... il est en mode vibreur ? »

« Tu mens ! Les téléphones portables sont supposés sonner ! »

Heaven jura de nouveau. Que la personne qui a dit à Ginji que les téléphones portables sonnaient soit maudite ! Qu'il trébuche et tombe dans une bouche d'égoût !

Quelque part au Japon, Paul trébucha et tomba dans une bouche d'égoût.

« Allez, Heaven. Pourquoi aucun de vous me réponds ? »

Heaven soupira. Maudit soit Ginji et son innocence. « Au revoir, Ginji. Je dois y aller. » Et elle s'enfuit.

Honnêtement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait ça dès le début ?

Ginji commençait à se sentir désespéré.

Le jour était sur le point de se terminer et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à sa question ! Oh, pauvre Ginji ! Avec chance, il rencontra Shuichi Shindou, l'IDOLE superstar gay du pop, préférée de tous !

« Hello, Ginji-kun ! »

« Hello, Shuichi-kun ! »

Et ils échangèrent une étreinte gay qui fit que toutes les femmes aux alentours s'arrêtèrent de marcher et crièrent face à la magnifiscente de toute cette homosexualité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda en premier Shuichi quand ils se séparèrent.

« C'est terrible ! Déclara Ginji en faisant la moue, personne ne veut répondre à ma question ! »

« Quelle question ? Shuichi sourit bêtement, je ne suis pas la lumière la plus forte du monde, mais j'espère pouvoir t'aider ! »

« J'espère que tu le peux ! »

« Est-ce des Maths ? »

Ginji secoua la tête. « Non... »

« Science ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ce serait de l'Anglais- »

« Non, non, non ! Ginji secoua sa tête. Shuichi, qu'est-ce qu'un préservatif ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se refroidit. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que des préservatifs et comment on les utilise ? Soupira Ginji. J'ai demanda à presque tout ce que je connaissais et ils ne m'ont pas répondu... » Il tourna le regard plein d'espoir vers Shuichi. « Peux-tu répondre à ça ? »

« Hé bien... » Shuichi se gratta la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. « Quand un homme et une femme... euh... s'aiment beaucoup... mais ne veulent pas avoir de bébé... ils doivent se protéger...et... euh... »

« Et ? Ginji l'incita à continuer. Les préservatifs sont.. utilisés pour se protéger ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Comme tu les utilises, alors ? »

Shuichi ravala sa salive. Cette conversation devenait dangereuse. « Tu sais, Les Bad Luck ont un entraînement aujourd'hui ! Au revoir, Ginji ! » Avec ça, l'idole superstar gay du pop aux cheveux roses laissa notre pauvre et innocent blond sur le trottoir.

C'était sa dernière chance. S'il n'avait pas sa réponse de MakubeX, il ne l'aurait de personne.

Okay, peut-être que MakubeX n'avait que 14 ans. Mais il devait savoir la réponse ! Après tout, il était un génie ! Il _devait_ savoir ce qu'étaients des préservatifs. Et s'il ne savait pas, alors peut-être que Sakura si.

Avec la chance qu'il avait, il trouva MakubeX et Sakura s'entretenant avec Himiko alors qu'ils prenaient du thé.

« Hey ! Vous avez une partie de thé ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas invité ! » couina Ginji.

MakubeX cligna des yeux. « Oh, salut Ginji ! Quelle agréable et délicieuse surprise ! »

« Salut, MakubeX ! »

« Je suis désolée, Ginji, s'excusa Sakura, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas t'inviter. C'était parce qu'Himiko était la seule que je voulais contacter. »

Himiko hocha la tête. « Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Ginji ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce que Ban te maltraite encore ? » MakubeX voulait savoir.

« Oh, bien sûr que non ! Ban-chan m'aime... avec son argent, bien sûr ! » ajouta Ginji.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je voulais vous demander... savez-vous ce que sont des préservatifs et comment on les utilise ? »

Sakura et Himiko s'étouffèrent avec leur cake en même temps.

MakubeX cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un préservatif ? »

Ginji était sur point de pleurer. « Tu ne le sais pas non plus ? »

Notre génie de l'informatique secoua sa tête. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. » Il se tourna vers Sakura et Himiko. « Vous savez ? »

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard stressé.

« Vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais devoir partir, déclara Himiko, merci pour le cake ! »

« Je pense que je vais y aller avec toi, Himiko ! » Et les deux filles s'enfuirent.

Donc maintenant nous avons deux rois des VOLTS sans réponse !

Pendant ce temps, la pluie était tombée et Ginji marchait sans parapluie, froid, seul et toujours dans l'obscurité pour ce qui concernait l'utilisation des préservatifs. Les gens marchaient autour, sous leur parapluie multicolor. Mais Ginji était trop désespéré pour s'en inquiéter.

« COMMENT UTILISE-T-ON DES PRESERVATIFS ? » cria-t-il soudainement sur le trottoir.

Tout le monde s'arrêta.

Et en une seconde, toutes les personnes partirent soudainement. Ils fuyèrent tous Ginji.

Ginji bouillit dans une cascade de larmes. « POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VEUT ME REPONDRE ? »

Ironiquement, pendant que Ginji était en train de pleurer, Kagami et Akabane, le premier tenant un parapluie blanc, le second un noir, arrivèrent près de leur roi des VOLTS préféré.

« Hello, Ginji ! » Akabane le gratifia de son sourire -_Je vais te faire du mal_-. « Comment vas-tu par cette agréable journée pluvieuse ? »

Ginji, avec son trop plein de détresse, oublia complètement que c'était l'effrayant transporteur. Il sauta sur Akabane. « Oh, Akabane ! Les gens ne veulent pas répondre à ma question ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda gentiment Kagami.

Ginji renifla. « Je veux savoir ce que sont des préservatifs, c'est tout. »

Les deux hommes extrêmement pervers échangèrent leur sourire -_Je vais te faire du mal_-.

« Nous allons répondre à cette question pour toi, Ginji-kun... » roucoula Akabane.

« Vous... vous allez le faire ? » Ginji cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Nous allons t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur les préservatifs ! » ajouta Kagami en le regardant fixement.

« Et tu te dois te rappeler toujours que... l'expérience est le meilleur professeur ! » lui rappelèrent-ils tous les deux, en souriant diaboliquement.

Etrangement Ginji sentait une sensation d'engloutissement qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas savoir exactement à quoi servaient les préservatifs...

« Es-es-tu sûr que ce soit nécessaire, Akabane-san ? »demanda Ginji avec hésitation. Il était maintenant attaché sur le lit blanc de Kagami. Et oui, le sentiment d'engloutissement était toujours là. Et cela ne faisait PAS du bien.

« Bien sûr, Ginji-kun ! » répliqua Akabane, en souriant toujours comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. « Maintenant, Kagami, donne-moi le préservatif. »

Kagami arriva en sautant vers eux, tendant le préservatif comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux. « Voilà, mamour ! »

« Merci ! » Les deux échangèrent leur sourire diabolique.

« Maintenant Ginji, la première chose que tu dois savoir est- »

Ban fit irruption dans la pièce, stoppant Akabane dans son explication avant que cela ne soit trop profond et nous aurions dû arrêter l'histoire pour le bien du lecteur. « Tu as tué mon père ! » cria-t-il un doigt pointé vers Akabane.

Akabane cligna des yeux. « ... non, je n'ai rien fait. »

« Si, tu l'as fait ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu _as tué_ mon père ! » Ban était arrivé à un point d'hystérie totale.

« Non... JE SUIS ton père. »

« NOOOOOOOOON ! » Ban tomba à la renverse sous le choc.

Kagami roula des yeux. « Non, il ne l'est pas. Je suis le seul chéri avec qui il l'a fait. » Ses yeux se firent petit. « Ou... ne le suis-je pas ? »

Akabane hocha de la tête. « Bien sûr tu l'es, Kagami ! »

_Tu mens !_ Pensèrent Ban et Ginji au fond d'eux-même.

« Alors... tu **as** tué mon père ! Déclara Ban, puisque tu n'es pas lui ! »

« Malheureusement non. » Akabane retira lentement son chapeau noir.

« Dieu merci. » Ban relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Alors il fixa Akabane. « Donc.. tu as tué mon père ! »

« Tu sais, ça devient répétitif, » fit remarquer Kagami.

« La ferme ! » Ban se tourna de nouveau vers Akabane. « Tu as tué mon père ! »

« Oui... j'ai **mangé** ton père. » dit calmement Akabane.

« Tu.. tu quoi ! » A cela, tout le monde se tourna pour fixer le docteur Jackal.

« Tu es un cannibale ! » cria Ginji en ayant l'air effrayé.

Akabane roula des yeux. « Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Pff, pourquoi tout le monde me prend au sérieux ? »

« Hum.. parce que tu es Akabane ? » tenta Ban.

« C'est juste parce que je suis un terrible assassin gay ? Oh, pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis un tel mauvais garçon ? Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Akabane se perdit dans des larmes et Kagami le réconforta.

Pendant ce temps, Ban avait discrètement avancé jusque là où était Ginji et alors ils s'étaient rapidement echappé.

« Ban, merci ! Tu m'as sauvé ! » cria Ginji en enlaçant son partenaire.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, Ginji, le rassura Ban, si tu avais été blessé, qui m'aurais aidé à avoir de l'argent ? »

Normallement Ginji aurait pleuré parce que Ban ne l'aimait que pour l'argent, mais il était trop heureux d'avoir été sauvé des griffes des démons Kagami et Akabane.

« ... Ban-chan ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Akabane n'est vraiment pas ton père, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginji.

Ban leva les yeux au ciel. Ginji était vraiment trop stupide par moment. « Non il ne l'est pas Ginji. J'ai juste dit ça pour le distraire. »

« Oh... » hocha Ginji.

Après quelques minutes, Ginji parla de nouveau.

« Hey.. Ban-chan ? »

« Quoi, Ginji ? » répondit l'utilisateur du Jagan avec impatience.

« Peux-tu me fire ce que sont des préservatifs maintenant ? »

Ban soupira. Tant qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette maudite question il n'aurait jamais la paix.

Bon.. comme l'ont dit Akabane et Kagami... l'expérience _était_ le meilleur professeur...

Ban sourit au blond à côté de lui. « Donc, tu sais maintenant ? »

Ginji hocha la tête, encore un peu étonné par ce qui s'était exactement passé.

« Bien. » Ban ébourrifa ses cheveux. « Tu es trop innocent, Ginji. »

Le blond fit la moue. « C'est pas vrai ! » Et il se mordit la lèvre.

Ban cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hé bien... » Ginji le regarda innocement. « D'où viennent les bébés, Ban-chan ? »

Maudit soit Ginji et son innocence.

OWARI

(1) : Sumanai ! Je savais vraiment pas comment traduire ça, ou plutôt quel jeu de mot je pourrais faire pour que cela passe aussi en français. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ceux qui ont traduit Harry Potter et qui ont si bien retranscris la phrase de Mac Gonagall quand elle apprend à ses élèves à danser. Bref, pour la traduction littérale de ce qu'il dit (si ça peut intéresser quelqu'un) c'est : Combien de bois peut couper une marmotte si une marmotte pouvait couper du bois ?


End file.
